


While Still Feeling Free to Ask Blaine to Crash

by sperrywink



Series: Sebastian Will Hit On Anyone [5]
Category: Criminal Minds, Glee, Numb3rs
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Flirting, Light Angst, M/M, Numb3rs and Crimnal Minds are background crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine comes to D.C. and *does* call up Sebastian for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Still Feeling Free to Ask Blaine to Crash

**Author's Note:**

> There is actually a part that goes between this one and the second story that still has to be finished, so that is why the title doesn't flow from the previous one. Just a note since I will be reordering the series when that one is finished. I just couldn't wait to post this part since it is done already.
> 
>  **02AUG2016:** Edited slightly to maintain better congruity with previous part. Just a sentence or so.

Sebastian’s phone rang just as he was getting home. It had been a long couple of days. They had caught the UNSUB, but not before the next victim had died, and Sebastian was just soul-weary after the frantic forty-eight hours of searching.

Since he didn’t recognize the number, he was expecting the worst as he answered the phone with “Smythe.”

“Sebastian, hey. It’s Blaine. Blaine Anderson.”

Surprised to say the least, Sebastian still just said, “I’d recognize those dulcet tones anywhere, killer.” He put his bag down, and locked the door, leaning against it.

Blaine coughed, and Sebastian could imagine his blush. He grinned. His night was suddenly looking up if this went the way he wanted it too. Not that things ever went the way he wanted them to with Blaine, but one could always hope. “So to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You said to call if I was ever in D.C.”

Remembering that morning where he and Ian had run into them on the sniper case in New York City, and the look on Kurt’s face, he smiled. He couldn’t help saying, “Damn, I figured for sure Hummel would tear up my business card, and maybe set it on fire.”

“We had a fight afterwards, and I wouldn’t let him.”

Getting down to business, Sebastian, said, “I would say I’m sorry, but I’m obviously not. How long are you in D.C. for?”

“Just through the weekend. I have some appointments.”

“Does that mean you’re up for dinner and some outrageous flirting?”

Stuttering over his words a bit, Blaine said, “I… yes, yes it does.”

“Fantastic! Let me shower and change, and I’ll take you out.”

Sounding hesitant, Blaine asked, “Ian won’t mind?”

Loosening his tie, Sebastian asked, “Why would he? He’s in Colorado somewhere, last I talked to him.”

“Well, you two seemed… close when I met him.”

“Holy fuck, you thought we were exclusive? That’s so cute. It’ll probably come as no surprise, but even though we live together, neither of us is the monogamous type. The only person who travels more than me is Ian. So, no, Ian won’t mind.”

Sounding surer of himself, Blaine said, “I guess if it works for you guys... still, I’d hate to get on his bad side. He seemed...”

Sebastian huffed out a laugh. “Intense? Dangerous? Badass? Could kill you with a paperclip, but would prefer his sniper rifle? Yeah, I know what you mean.”

“So it’s not just an attitude.”

“Oh, hell no. Ian is definitely dangerous. But don’t worry, he won’t hurt you. He likes me,” Sebastian joked.

Sounding wistful, which made Sebastian raise his eyebrows, Blaine replied, “Yeah, I could see that.”

Sebastian decided not to ask. “So you going to text me your hotel? And I’ll be there in an hour or so?”

“Yeah. Looking forward to it.”

Sebastian hung up, and began sliding his tie out of his collar as he headed for the bathroom. The shower should wake him up. This was too good to miss out on. His phone buzzed with a text, and it was Blaine’s hotel, which was luckily only about twenty minutes away using the highway nearby.

* * *

* * *

Arriving at the hotel, Sebastian parked and pocketed his keys. Blaine was sitting in the lobby typing on his phone, and Sebastian took a second to look him over. His shoulders were slightly rounded, as if he was making himself smaller, and his mouth was turned down at the corners. Sebastian frowned. Blaine shouldn’t look so despondent. 

Continuing until he was in front of Blaine, he threw himself on the couch, his arm along the back behind Blaine. “Hey, killer.”

Blaine looked up, and Sebastian could see the sad expression get masked in an instant. Blaine smiled wide at him, but it wasn’t honest. Sebastian frowned. He let his arm drop to around Blaine’s shoulders. “Maybe we should order in.”

“I’m not sleeping with you.” Blaine huffed, but his smile now reached his eyes.

Winking at him, Sebastian pulled him to his feet. “We’ll see about that.”

He pulled Blaine towards the elevators. Blaine protested with, “Sebastian,” but he didn’t stop when Sebastian pressed the up button, and instead got out his keycard. 

They went up to Blaine’s hotel room, and Sebastian jumped onto one of the double beds. Blaine picked up the room service menu, so Sebastian said, “Order me a burger, yeah? I’m starving.”

Blaine ordered, and then sat on the other bed looking uncomfortable. Sebastian watched him for a long moment, and then patted the bed next to him. “So, all right. Come on over, and tell me what’s wrong.”

Crinkling his forehead, Blaine said, “Nothing.”

“Bullshit. You look like your dog died.”

Blaine looked down at his clasped hands, and sighed heavily. “Kurt and I are getting divorced. We broke up shortly after we ran into you, actually. I’m still not over it.”

“Now you should definitely come over here. I promise I won’t grope. Much.”

Shooting him a faint smile, Blaine didn’t move. He asked, “How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Be happy with yourself.” Blaine was looking at him all wistful and lost.

Concerned now, and angry at Kurt, Sebastian sat up. “Shit, Blaine, what did Hummel do to you?”

Blaine said, “It wasn’t him, it was me.”

“Bullshit, but we’ll have to agree to disagree on that.”

“Can you just tell me about you? I really don’t want to talk about me.”

Sighing, and apparently too soft-hearted to push Blaine when he looked so panicked, Sebastian asked, “What do you want to know?”

“Everything. How did you end up at the FBI? How’d you meet Ian? How are you?”

Humoring him, Sebastian said, “I studied forensic psychology in graduate school, worked for Interpol for a couple years, and finally got offered the job with the Behavioral Analysis Unit in the FBI about a year and a half ago. It was a dream come true.”

“How did you end up studying that? I figured you for law or business or something like that.”

“Naw, that was always my father’s dream, not mine. After the slushie incident and the whole Karofsky thing, psychology pulled me in. Trying to figure myself and other people out. I took a couple classes, and then declared it my major junior year.”

Their food arrived, which Sebastian was happy about. His stomach had been rumbling while they talked, and he was starving. He just hoped eating didn’t put him to sleep, considering how tired he was. He didn’t want to leave Blaine feeling so despondent.

Blaine only picked at his pasta, but Sebastian didn’t call him on it. He was too busy devouring his burger and fries. Once he was finished, he leaned back, and said, “Thanks.”

Smiling at him, after he put their dishes out in the hallway, Blaine asked, “So how’d you meet Ian?”

Raising an eyebrow at how often Blaine had brought up Ian, he replied, “That’s a funny story, actually.” 

After telling about hitting on Ian while still a cadet, including Ian’s unamused face and his photosynthesize line, Blaine giggled. “I can’t believe you had the balls to do that to an instructor! A scary one!”

“Well, it wasn’t like he was _my_ scary instructor,” Sebastian replied, smirking. “Plus, have you seen his ass? I’d risk a lot to get at that.”

Blaine was leaning his elbow on the table, with his head on his hand. He had a fond smile on his face now, which was good to see. He asked, “So what happened next?”

Sebastian said, “Next, I called the day after I graduated the Academy, and spent the next six months trying to talk him into phone sex.”

“He wasn’t in D.C. then?”

“No, he only teaches every couple of months. His main job is fugitive recovery.”

“That sounds dangerous.”

‘It is, but Ian’s the best,” he couldn’t help boasting. Sometimes it still amazed him that Ian gave him the time of day, let alone actually sought him out. He seemed so untouchable on the surface, but Sebastian now knew that for a lie.

“And then?”

Smirking, and licking his bottom lip lasciviously, Sebastian said, “Well, then he came home for his next class, and booty-called me. He blew my mind with an amazing blow job, and then I fucked his--”

“Whoa, whoa! I don’t need a play-by-play. I get the gist.” Blaine laughed. Sebastian winked at him, and Blaine rolled his eyes. 

“You two seem really close.”

Shrugging, Sebastian was a bit embarrassed. Blaine seemed to be implying some big, grand love affair, and he didn’t see them that way, and he didn’t think Ian saw them that way either. They were close, definitely had a loving relationship of some sort which was why they lived together, but Sebastian tried not to dwell on it. He knew that Blaine's idea of a love affair and Sebastian's and Ian's were world's different. Not wanting to explain, he just said, “It works for us.”

“I could see that,” Blaine said, his smile turning wistful.

Sebastian asked, “So you ready to bare your soul yet? I’ve been patient so far, but I can only stay awake so long, and I’m going over fifty hours now.”

“Shit! Why didn’t you tell me you’d been up for days?”

“Because I care, killer.” 

Blaine hesitated, biting his lip. Sebastian stood up, and tugged on Blaine until he also got up, and followed Sebastian diligently to the bed. Sebastian kicked off his shoes and laid down again, pulling on Blaine’s hand until he stiffly settled next to him. He then said, “Look, I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s going on, so it’s better to just get it over with. Like pulling a Band-Aid.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Start with why Hummel and you broke up.”

After a short silence, Blaine said, “I felt like I was withering and dying inside. Like I was losing all sense of myself. So I asked for space. Kurt didn’t take that well, we fought, and he threw his wedding band at me, and told me to get out and not come back.”

Ignoring Kurt’s dramatics, although pissed about them, Sebastian asked, “Why were you losing yourself?”

Blaine toyed with his fingers, but didn’t say anything. Sebastian nudged him. He finally said, “I saw how you and Ian were together, how he was amused by you, but not expecting you to be anything but yourself, and it got me thinking. Well, clarified something I was already thinking. I feel like Kurt kept trying to make me into the perfect accessory, boyfriend or husband, and I kept trying to be that for him, but I wasn’t sure he actually ever saw me, imperfect Blaine.”

“So what have you figured out about Blaine Anderson since then?”

Sighing heavily, Blaine said, “That he used Kurt to define who he was. That’s why I was always so lost when we would break-up, and desperate to get back together.”

“But you’re not desperate this time?”

“Oh, I am, but my therapist is helping me navigate it.”

Fiercely, Sebastian said, “Good. Because that Blaine guy? He’s pretty special.”

In a small voice, Blaine replied, “I don’t feel very special.”

“It’ll come with time and distance.” Sebastian found it funny that he was giving advice on how to be happy with yourself, but at the same time, he could see how it was true. Since he had started his career and hooked up with Ian, it was like the pieces of his life fell into order. Sure, his colleagues didn’t get Ian and Ian didn’t get psychology, but he was happy with the disparate pieces of his life.

Blaine finally said, “That’s something I want to talk to you about.”

Curious, Sebastian replied, “What?”

“My appointments here in D.C. are job interviews. I figured actual distance will help keep me from running back to Kurt.”

“I’m glad you’re so serious about this.” Sebastian tightened his arm around Blaine to emphasize, but left his eyes closed. He could feel sleep tugging at him, but he didn’t want Blaine to think he didn’t care.

Blaine asked, “So do you have any leads on apartments I can check out this weekend?”

“I can do you one better. We have a guest room. It’s yours until you find a place to settle down.”

“I really wouldn’t want to impose.”

Sebastian said, “Don’t worry about it, it can be win-win. You can watch the place when we’re both out of town. Besides, you should probably wait and see where you get a job before deciding on a place to live. Crosstown traffic is a bear.”

Sebastian could feel Blaine’s hesitation in the air, but he didn’t push the point. He was too tired. Finally Blaine said, “Okay, if you’re sure Ian won’t mind.”

Sebastian rolled over and snuggled close to Blaine. “I promise. Ian’s remarkably easy-going about stuff like that. Now go to sleep. I’m exhausted.” The last bit was little more than a murmur as Sebastian let sleep tug him under.


End file.
